poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is an upcoming YIFM/MLP:EG crossover film made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Summary When Sunset Shimmer and Diesel steal Twilight's crown, Twilight, Thomas, the Irelanders and Spike, must get it back before it is too late. Plot Twilight Sparkle visits the Crystal Empire for her first royal summit following her coronation as a princess of Equestria. Sunset Shimmer, a rogue student of Princess Celestia, and Diesel, one of Thomas' enemies, emerge from a mirror portal during the night and steal Twilight's crown, which is embedded with one of the magical Elements of Harmony that protect Equestria. After a chase through the castle, Sunset and Diesel drop the crown through the portal and follow after it. The other princesses explain that the portal leads to an alternate world; as the other Elements of Harmony are unusable without the crown, Twilight is tasked with retrieving it from the other world before the portal closes for thirty moons. Despite Celestia's insistence that Twilight must travel alone, Twilight's assistant, Spike, Thomas, and the Irelanders anxiously runs after her into the portal. Twilight and Spike emerge in the other world in the form of a human teenager and dog, respectively whilst the Irelanders stay the way they were back in Equestria. Twilight, who struggles to adjust to her new body, investigates the nearby Canterlot High School and encounters its human students and staff, several resembling ponies in Equestria. Masquerading as a transfer student, Twilight defends the counterpart of her friend Fluttershy from being bullied by Sunset and Diesel. Twilight learns that Fluttershy has delivered the dropped crown to Principal Celestia, mistaking it for a prop meant for the elected "princess" of the Fall Formal, an upcoming school dance. Determining that no one would believe her claims of being a pony from another world, Twilight receives Celestia's permission to run for Fall Formal Princess against Sunset, the reigning princess, to recover the crown, not knowing that Diesel has plans to betray Sunset and use the crown's power to defeat Thomas. While continuing to explore school life, Twilight discovers that the counterparts of Fluttershy and her other friends from Ponyville – Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash – have all separated out of animosity. Sunset and Diesel, who learn of Twilight's campaign against Sunset, sends their cohorts Snips and Snails to record a humiliating video of Twilight behaving like a pony, which is posted online and viewed by the entire school. The counterparts of Twilight's friends come to her aid, only to argue among themselves, revealing the cause of their rift to be a series of treacherous text messages and emails they supposedly sent each other. Through a theory of Twilight's, the five girls realize that Sunset and Diesel sent these messages to deceive them. Reconciling, the five help Twilight perform a public dance routine for her campaign, which improves Twilight's image. In another attempt to undermine Twilight, Sunset and Diesel have the formal decorations in the school gymnasium wrecked and uses edited photographs to frame Twilight for the act. Although Sunset's ex-boyfriend Flash Sentry proves Twilight's innocence, the formal is planned to be postponed to the night after the portal to Equestria closes. Twilight and Spike reveal their true identities to the other girls, convincing them of the situation's urgency. Under Twilight's direction, they rally the other students and successfully repair the damage in time for its original schedule, earning Twilight more of the school's support. On the night of the formal, Twilight wins the election and the crown, but Sunset and Diesel steal it back in a scuffle after kidnapping Spike and threatening to destroy the portal to Equestria. Upon donning the crown, Sunset transforms into a demonic creature and hypnotizes the other students, revealing her intent to conquer Equestria with the school as her army. When Sunset attacks Twilight and her friends, their friendship activates the crown's magic, shielding them and giving them pony-like ears, wings and tails. The six girls use their magic to revert Sunset and their schoolmates to normal. Sunset is humbled by the power of the girls' friendship and tearfully apologizes for her actions. After celebrating at the formal and placing Sunset under her friends' care, Twilight and Spike return to Equestria with the crown as the portal closes, reuniting with their pony friends. Trivia *Devious Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, The Trix,The Trix Cross and Lord Dregg will guest star in this film. *Devious Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, The Trix, Diesel Cross and Lord Dregg will work with Sunset Shimmer in this film. *The storyline continues in The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Transcript *The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey